


New Woman

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-22
Updated: 2008-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set around Lost City</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Woman

Janet had once said, that there were so few women on base, and so few women with their level of clearance, that is was natural that they would latch onto one another. Janet had stressed that it was important that they latched onto each other too, but Sam was pretty sure this wasn’t what the doctor had been talking about.

Releasing Dr Weir’s right nipple, she smiled up at the woman half lying on the desk before her. She knew Elizabeth would recognise the important of sticking together in a man’s world. Sam suspected that the testosterone was just a little less obvious in the world of diplomacy.

They’d cleared the desk in haste, locking the doors, closing the blinds and pushing aside enough files so Elizabeth could sit on it. Making enough room so Sam could push her back against the wood of her desk.

And it was most definitely hers now. Hammond had long gone, which helped because she really couldn’t see the General approving of this. She tried not to think about it, him, and instead focused on getting her current boss out of her underwear.

Neither had needed much to push them into this, into a frenzied passionate fuck on the woman’s desk. Their relationship was strained, this was easy compared to everything else that was going on between them. Sam’s desperation to get O’Neill back, Elizabeth’s desperation to assert her authority over the entire mountain. Starting with Sam. Though, their current position told both women who was in charge and as Sam’s fingers slid along her centre Elizabeth decided that she didn’t care that much anyway.

She moaned when Sam leant over her again, one finger slipping inside her and teeth nipping at her left nipple. When she let go, Elizabeth sighed and was taken by surprise when Sam moved up her body a little further the fabric of her BDUs brushing over her skin, and kissed her gently on the lips. The tenderness of it, the careful caress, made Elizabeth wonder if this was really about a power struggle for Sam.

Another finger inside her body and she forgot again, drifted away from desks and dangerous blondes and damaging her career with an air force officer. Sam’s fingers were moving oh-so-slowly in and out of her, occasionally separating and it felt like she being gently pulled apart from the inside in a most wonderful way.

Sam was silent, thinking everything through. Every kiss and caress. When Elizabeth reached out to cup her breast through her t-shirt though, Sam simply took her hand and held it down against the desk.

“I can’t be distracted Dr. Weir.” She whispered.

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Both.” She smiled. “Just let me do this.” This wasn’t quite going the way Elizabeth thought it was, and there was something going on behind Sam’s quiet kisses but she really wasn’t in the position to do anything about it right now.. She closed her eyes instead and let Sam kiss her for a little longer until the Major’s lips were gone from her and trailing a light path across her stomach. and centre. She gasped when she felt Sam’s tongue flick across her clit, arching up momentarily and falling back onto the wood with a quiet ‘dumf’.

“Sa-am.” It was a harsh whisper and Sam panicked for a moment, looking up to see Dr Weir staring her down, hungry eyes screaming at her. So quick to beg, Elizabeth thought, so much to beg for. “Please.” She was relieved when Sam didn’t stop to comment, didn’t even stop to smile and instead thrust another finger hard into her body and dipped her head to suck at the woman’s clit.

She groaned ‘oh god’ and Sam finally showed a little emotion, a small muffled laugh found it’s way to her ears and she relaxed back, letting her head hang over the edge of the desk, letting Sam carry on. Look after her.

When Sam nipped her clit Elizabeth almost fell off the desk. With her legs wide apart she was unable to steady herself and only Sam’s strong grip on her bare thigh stopped her from falling. When she was secure in her position again, she gripped the edges and let Sam thrust her fingers harder into her body arching upwards, trying to time her body with Sam’s as best she could. It was the only way she could let Sam know she wanted more, her voice was gone, she could only get out little moans of pleasure, surprised ‘ohs’ and very unlady like grunts when she felt Sam’s nails inside her, a little moment of pain and discomfort in amongst it all. She wanted to ask for more, tell her it hurt a little, scream but all she could do was lie back and let Sam take over her body.

She was sure she was going to all off the desk again when Sam sucked hard on her clit and she came with a white light intensity she hadn’t expected from this. From Sam. Shaking she knocked a small pile of files to the floor and Sam moved up her body once more, half lying, half leaning over her, her fingers moving slowly as Elizabeth contracted sporadically around them, under her, her chest shuddered as she tried to breathe, Sam kissed her on the cheek and she squeezed her eyes shut. These after-moments were so perfect.

She gasped when Sam slowly pulled her fingers from her body, and relaxed on the desk, with her holding her close and securely.

Sam had all the power.

“What is this?” She had to ask, had to say something.

“Sex on your desk?” Sam smiled at her, lifting her head up to take in Elizabeth Weir post orgasm. Dark curls messed up and hanging limp from sweat, flushed cheeks, full lips, red from where she had been biting them, dazed eyes. It was beautiful.

“This is a really undignified position for the head of the SGC.” Sam said, sitting up and leaning her hip against the desk. With those words, Elizabeth immediately closed her legs and sat up, looking around for her clothes, any clothes. Sam picked up her underwear from the office floor and handed it to her. She hesitated before standing, wanting to cover herself up, shield her from Sam Carter’s eyes. It was completely ridiculous and irrational but Sam sensed her sudden awkwardness and after collecting all of her clothes from the floor, she set about picking up the files she’d knocked over. Dressing with speed she found she only felt a fraction less vulnerable under Sam’s look when she was dressed.

“We’ll help Colonel O’Neill.” She said, seeing Sam’s fingers linger on the man’s file on her desk.

“I know.”

Everything Sam didn’t say left Elizabeth with dozens of questions. She really didn’t understand the Major at all.

“This isn’t about that.”

Isn’t just about that. She was reluctant to tell her that, tell her anything at all. She was more than a little reluctant to let Elizabeth do the same to her. Strip her and fuck her and leave her lying vulnerable on a desk.

Janet once told her she really needed to be more open. Trust people a little more.

“You’re beautiful.” She shrugged. “That’s all.” A sadness swept through her and she had to close her eyes and take a deep breath. Elizabeth reached out and took her hand, squeezing it gently. She was lost right now, the brilliant Major Carter looked more vulnerable than she felt herself.

“Will you ever tell me?” Elizabeth asked, pulling her closer to her. She opened her eyes and smiled.

“Maybe.”

Maybe in time she’d have a reason for wanting the woman so badly, other than the fact she was just that beautiful. It felt so shallow but she barely knew Dr Weir, the small framed photo of a dark haired man on the shelf behind the desk told her that.

She was here to stay for a while and Sam kissed her hard, resisting the urge to push her up against the shelf that held the photo of Elizabeth’s husband/boyfriend/partner/whatever. She wanted her to stay but not at the cost of Jack O’Neill. She wanted Colonel O’Neill back but not at the expense of Elizabeth Weir. Old man, new woman, Sam ran her hand through the dark curls before breaking the kiss abruptly and taking a couple of steps back. She had to close her eyes again when a hurt expression crossed Elizabeth’s face. She hadn’t meant for that.

“I should get back to work.” Sam smiled.

“We both should.” She glanced at the files on her desk.

“I’ve worked myself half to death trying to help Colonel O’Neill.”

“We will help him.”

“I know. It’s not going to happen tonight. I’m taking a break.” She smiled and waited for Elizabeth to understand the unvoiced invitation.

“Want to get something to eat first?”


End file.
